The present invention relates to a suport adjuster for the quarters of ski boots.
As is known, to practice skiing correctly it is necessary for the rear quarter, and possibly the front quarter, of rear-entry ski boots, or the rear part of the single quarter in the case of front-entry ski boots, to offer some support to the rear part of the leg substantially at the level of the calf.
In the French Patent no. 2,089,128, a rear support device is described which comprises a tab which can be adapted to the calf of the skier, a support ajustment system is also described, but this sytesm, is, in practice, scarcely practical for the user and is rather complicated to provide. In most ski boots, this kind of support cannot be adjusted according to one's own skiing requirements, so that in practice the user adjusts the rear support offered by the quarter by varying the closing action of the quarter itself.